wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Glen Blacktide
Academic and Professional Career Glen has had his fair share of tragedies, in fact, he’s had far more than his fair share. Born to Muggle parents, his mother loved Glen dearly, but his father spoke mainly with his fists. Despite his mother’s love, their household was far from a loving place. On a family boating trip far into the Atlantic Ocean his father’s violent temper got the best of him, and he killed Glen’s mother and dumped the body overboard. Not wanting any witnesses, he threw Glen over as well and drove the boat away, confident the boy would not survive. But Glen did survive, and was washed ashore on an island. Survival on the island was tough and Glen quickly learned to avoid the shore because of a magical beasts called a Calipokty, giant mudskippers with teeth. Unfortunately, the most readily available supply of food was fish, so Glen had to learn to hunt pigs and birds. Pigs were fairly rare so Glen’s diet consisted mainly of birds. Surprisingly, fresh water was also a problem, for the Calipokty never traveled inland except at rivers. Fortunately they avoided waterfalls so Glen got his water there, despite the dangerous slippery footing. Nights were cold as fire attracted the Calipokty but Glen would use the hides from his rare animal kills to stay warm. However, there was one area all the animals, even the Calipokty, avoided, and that was the dark ruins. Glen avoided it as well, because of the incredibly creepy feeling he got from the place. He figured if the animals avoided it, there must be something wrong, but he had a lot of time to spare, and eventually decided to cautiously explore it. He never found anything special in the place, except for a dark crystal. The crystal seemed to be filled with dark emotions, but Glen felt oddly drawn to it, and after some time he took the gem as a ‘good luck charm’. Eventually, an old wizard cartographer, John Williams, came to map the island and document the magical flora and fauna. Naturally, John was surprised to find a boy, who was also a wizard, living on the island, and Glen was equally surprised when he was told eight years had passed. Glen also discovered the name of the island, Blackhead, and as he left decided to change his last name to Blacktide, as a reminder that the person now free of the island was no longer the same person who had landed there. John took Glen to the US and attempted to enroll him In Ilvermorny, but he was too old to start, so the wizard decided to train Glen himself, and was shocked to find that Glen was extremely resistant to magic. At first, spells would effect Glen somewhat normally, though still less potently, but the more Glen was exposed to a certain spell the higher his resistance became. The same was true for wands, using a wand a couple times made it useless to him. Glen decided to make a wand using his ‘good luck charm’, the dark crystal, for its core. At first, John was apprehensive, but eventually he acquiesced to Glen’s request. Much to their surprise, Glen’s magical resistance didn’t seem to effect this wand. But tragedy was never far from Glen’s life, and a few years after coming to the States, Jon Williams, the only family Glen had, died. Although his death impacted Glen greatly, he couldn’t face the grief he was feeling, for his heart was already full of pain. So he buried his grief deep, and went on as though he didn’t care at all. Feelings weren’t needed for what he had to do. He decided his time for revenge had come, and he went to find his father. Glen was disappointed, but not extremely shocked, to find his father had never been caught for the murder of his wife and child. Apparently, based on the information Glen could find, his father claimed the two had been lost in an unexpected storm. Glen even discovered his father had been given money by a local charity to help pay for funeral expenses; a gift Glen was sure went more to the local bar than the local funeral home. But even more disappointment was to come when he learned his father had died in a drunken bar fight several years earlier. Once again, Glen was unable to handle the emotions running through him, and he buried them deep rather than face them. Without the guidance of his adopted father, or the drive for revenge from his real father, Glen was unsure of his next course of action. At first, he attempted to find answers to his incredible magic resistance, but he soon reached a dead end. Running out of the money he had received as an inheritance from John, he knew he had to find work soon. Fortunately, several officials of MACUSA had heard of the magically resistant wizard and decided they wanted him as an Auror, partially in order to study him. Since Glen had no other options, he decided to take their offer. His Auror training went well, and his Auror career flourished. His natural resistance to magic gave him an extreme advantage in a fight against a spellcaster and he quickly captured several powerful Dark Wizards with relative ease. Magic users simply weren’t able to deal with a magically resistant Auror. Although he did some things as an Auror he now deeply regrets, overall he did a lot of good. As his career thrived he made some important contacts; one of which was James Hudley, a bounty hunter who did occasional work for MACUSA. Due to the ease with which Glen dealt with spellcasters, he never felt like a ‘team’ was needed, and indeed he was right. He could single handedly take on multiple dark wizards. But that was all about to change, for Glen was about to deal with an entirely different form of villain, vampires. Although vampires were potent magic users, many of their strengths involved increased physical capabilities, and they were far less dependent on pure magic than the typical Dark Wizard. Glen, confident from his recent victories, expected much of the same level of ease from the objective of his next mission, a den of vampires, and this cocky attitude would almost cost him his life. Luckily, James was there to rescue him, and they both made it out alive, although all the vampires escaped. Glen didn’t drink, for fear of becoming like his father, but he took Hudley out to a bar to celebrate their friendship, and Glen would remember that night fondly, for he had found his first friend. Unfortunately, life goes on, and Hudley stopped working for MACUSA. The two slowly grew distant, but fate had something different in store for Glen. Despite being awkward around women, Glen met a woman named Morgan, and the two quickly fell in love, dating after knowing each other for only a month. Glen had difficulty truly trusting anyone after all the pain his heart had born, but Morgan slowly gained his trust, and all the emotional hurt began slowly to heal. Having made a close friend who saved his life, dating the love of his life, and slowly releasing all his bottled up hate, Glen’s life finally showed signs of hope. Morgan seemed perfect for Glen, and she was madly in love with him, or so he thought. It was on their year anniversary Glen would discover the truth. He proposed a toast to the love of his life, but as soon as he drank he knew something was wrong, and fell to the floor unconscious. He awoke several hours later, tied to a chair and surrounded by dark wizard guards. The door opened, and the love of his life entered the room. But she wasn’t the woman he loved, it was the Dark Lord Morgana, an evil witch of immense power. Tired of the interference from the magically resistant Auror, she hatched a long term plan to capture him, for she greatly desired his power for her own. Over the next several years her minions would subject him to a brutal barrage of tests, all designed to discover the nature of his power. They tortured him- body soul and mind, and he endured their torture, for the heartbreak of Morgan’s betrayal was almost as painful as the grueling experiments they did on his soul. However, they underestimated the effect their torment had on Glenn, for he was slowly building up an immunity to their magical methods, and Glen bided his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And it came...and he killed them...in the worse way possible. At first, they begged him for their lives, but by the end, they begged him for their deaths- a request he granted all too willingly. Over the next few months he hunted them down ruthlessly, killing them in the most horrendous ways possible, but he never found Morgana. Giving up on his final revenge, he went back to MACUSA, expecting a hero’s welcome, but what he received was far from it. For he was immediately arrested as a dark wizard. Word of his exploits had reached the Congress, and they had decided Glen was now a threat. Glen realized to his horror that this was Morgana’s doing: a contingency plan to set him up if he ever managed to escape her clutches. Fortunately, Glen had some among the Aurors who still believed in him, and he ‘escaped’ his confinement with information on how to find Morgana. It took him three weeks to find her, torturing her minions for information as he went, but he eventually tracked her to her lair. Knowing she always had a backup plan, he found a secret way of escape and blocked it, then he fought his way to her, reveling the killing of each and every minion. When he finally walked into her place of refuge she was surprised to find her means of escape blocked. She tried to defend herself but she was no match for his abilities, as he was about to take his final revenge, he hesitated, for despite the betrayal and the torture he still loved the girl named Morgan, the one who had listened patiently to all his pain. Glen walked away, refusing to kill the person who had caused him so much suffering, because he still loved her. He buried his emotions deep, for he didn’t have the strength to deal with them. Going back to Congress, he prepared to defend his innocence, and although they cleared his record of all the killings, they still deemed him as a threat, and confiscated his wand in order to study it. Broken, Glen went into a severe state of depression, turning to alcohol to numb the pain that was so deeply imbedded in his soul. But unbeknownst to him, he had a friend. James Hudley, recently appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, heard of his friend’s terrible trial, and decided to help. Knowing Glen would never accept any overt assistance, Headmaster Hudley did the one thing he knew would get Glen’s attention, he called in his favor. For Hudley had saved Glen’s life years ago, and now he told Glen of his need of a professor at Hogwarts, knowing full well that in his state he’d make a terrible instructor, but also knowing that required therapy came with the job, and Glen desperately needed the therapy. Hudley was right on both counts. Recently, Glen has discovered that his magic resistance is due to magic rejecting him, because he doesn’t belong in this world. However, he is unsure of what that means. Personal Life The students jokingly refer to Professor Blacktide’s class as a study hall, since he teaches so little. Professor Blacktides hates authority, bureaucracy, and has serious trust issues. He will help people in his immediate vicinity but normally just pushes people away. He has acquired two magical item’s: a cursed flask, and protectively enchanted gloves. Although Glenn is generally immune to magical energy itself, physical spells can still effect him. Spells summoning wind and throwing heavy objects at him still have the same effect whether or not the cause for their motion is magic. This is where the gloves come in. It can protect him from physical spells against which he has no natural defense. When he had his wand this wasn’t a problem for he could just use a counter spell. Glen is a serious alcoholic. Glen loves old literature and plays. He is against the houses of Hogwarts and also hates Christmas. He is a romantic at heart. Due to his magical resistance he cannot take any form of magical transportation. He doesn’t live in the castle but in a shack in the grounds. Glen goes to therapy four times a week. Due to his rather difficult past Glen suffers from debilitating panic attacks when sober.